my24fandomcom-20200213-history
One More Happy Ending
Synopsis Paulo ([[Gabe Lawrence]]) came from a family who always has a sorrowful ending in their family while Jenny ([[Antoinette Wilson]]) came from a family who always has a happy ending in their family, but fate changes their lives as Paulo's family is turning into good news while Jenny is having a hard time in life after her parents's divorce. Cast *'''[[Gabe Lawrence]] as Paulo Mateo''' - ''heir of one of the biggest conglomerates in the country of Milli. He is a soft person that sometimes led to his father's dismay, he loves helping those in need that most businessman who wants to take him down as a weakness. Though he is kind to others, he is also a genius who cannot be fooled easily but his smart mind will once again be put on test once he met Jenny, the woman who will change his life.'' *'''[[Antoinette Wilson]] as Jennifer "Jenny" Savedra''' - ''she came from a once happy family but after her father's adultery that ruined their lives, she became a cold and distant person that trust nobody but herself. After her parents divorce, she came to live with her mother and work many part time jobs while going in school in order to help pay for her mother's medical bills and her brother's school tuition. Furthermore, in a dire situation she took a job from Jake to con and seduce Paulo in exchange of a large sum of money for her family.'' *'''[[Kenneth Chang]] as Jake Rivera''' - ''Jenny's classmate whom Jenny once bullied because of his life status and holds grudges against Jenny. Few years later he was actually the son of a wealthy businessman and became the heir of one of the biggest conglomerate in the country of Milli. Furthermore, he eventually encounters with Jenny once again and as a revenge he takes his chance to take Jenny's dire situation in use in order to take Paulo, his biggest rival out of the industry. Later on, his revenge will turn into love when he gets to know Jenny more and eventually fall in love with her, which complicates the situation more'' Supporting Cast *'''[[Felix Le]] as Diego Savedra''' - ''Jenny's younger brother who is an expert in computer games or anything that has to do with computers. He is aware of his sister's problem but often put a blind eye to it in order for his sister to not worry about him. It is later stated that before their parents divorce he is once a happy-go-luck child, but changes after their parents divorce just like his sister.'' *'''[[Corazon Enriquez]] as Millet Savedra''' - ''Jenny's grandmother whom she loves so much. During her younger years, she takes care of both Jenny and Diego but as she grows old Jenny takes care of her most of the time. When Jenny is not home, she sells "malagkit" food in the street in order to help her family much to Jenny's disapprove of her action. When she knows Jenny is having a hard time, she sings songs to her that she usually sings when Jenny is younger.'' *'''[[Ruby Torres]] as Marian Esconde''' - ''mother of Jenny and Diego.'' Information